ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Assault On New York (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
The Assault On New York is a War Event In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts: Rise Of The Combiners (Decepticon Plots), A New Legend, The New Destiny (Both Plots of Dark Gaia and Prince Charming), and Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey (Evil Plot of Mephiles). The Decepticons Attacks On New York City And Sora Battled Tripod Zarak. Later In 9/11 Attacks, Metal Xehanort Summoned All Decepticons Transform TO evil Combiners And Sora Attack To The End Of Threat. Story The Chaos On New york City (Universe XP Series) In The Rise of The Combiners, The New York Was Arrived, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Decepticons Combines to Metal Xehanort, Hexxus Comes In To A Darkness, Sora and His Teams Comes, 8 Sailor Scouts transform To Serenity Maximus, Proceeds To Attack On New York, Even The War Comes on To its Destiny, The Spartan Odu-Bathax was Revenged Onto Its Darkness, Sora Fight against Tripod Leader, Artilleryman Will Flipped out and Eliminate Ruber and A Giant Rocket Kills Ursula and Jafar, and Villains Retreated. On 9/11 World, Sora and His Heroes comes on, Sky Lynx and His Wreckers Arrives to Eliminate All Decepticon Combiners, To its Interior, Whirlspeed Fight Off Kerchak, But Killed. Tripod Leader Activates the Mothership USS Incineration Transform to Monstrous Dragon Known as Trypticon, Yet Sora Fight Off Once Again, Decepticon Combiners Defeated and Died, And Trypticon Deactivated, and Then, They where Cheered. In The Showdown of The World, Malefor Rises With New York City again to Attack. The Princess of Heart Blaze The Cat, and Spring Sprite Will Terminate all Decepticons, Sam and Max Pwned all Of Horrorscopicons, Jazz Obliterate The Decepticon Heartless Dark Follower, When Malefor Allied with Aliens and Tripods, The Five Autobot Commanders Will Paraglide And Destroy Malefor. In Season 3, The New York is Under attack by Decepticon Ships and Others Comes to Tripod Zarak's Evil Plan. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed Comes to Vaporize Humans. And Sora and the Commanders Comes to the Battle Against the Villain and Defeat it Up. Revenge On New York (KH3: Aqua's Journey) Sykes and Two Dogs Summons The Decepticon Seekers and Quintessons, But Thrust Fighting To a Brooklyn Bridge, Sora Will Destroy Sykes and Stop The Area. But Whirl And Grand Maximus Killing Its Monster and His Mumm-Ra's Giant Zombie. Oliver Will Comes on To Gummi Ship, A Star-Gummi Ship. Aqua and Even Holi was Killing against Sykes, and Other Villainous Rebellions... Yet again. As The Monstrous Ghost, Kate Bush Ordered to Mumm-Ra and Decepticons Chased them Away. Showdown On Trade Center (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes I, And IV) On The First act in Chipmunks and Chipettes, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, Britanny, Jeanette, and Eleanor Completely Met Johnny 5, Destroyed the Keyblade Unlock the People's Hearts, Eliminate The Evil Wall. The Mega-Generation Warship was Ginormous Gummi Ship Ruler, And Killing The Decepticon Ships. Prince Charming Was Used An Army From Negaverse Queen Metallia and Her Tripods and Even the Horned King's Zombielike Vikings. Although Simon Attack Against Zafiro and Even Witches 5. But Heroes Has Cheered. In Act Fourth in Chipmunks and Chipettes, Alvin Met Zigzag And Vaporized It. and Frodo Baggins Killed Zigzag... And Returned to new York With Heroes. Captain Qwark Gets The Ruined Freedom Tower, But Decepticons attacked it. On The Final Battle With Venom and His Entity, The Rebolizer. Well... When Alvin, Sailor Moon, and Sora Grabs Eddie Brock to it. and Comes inside. Used a Megacorp Mini-Nuke Gun Destroy The Rebolizer and Eddie Brock Jr. Proceed to Explosion. Information Characters Autobots, Wreckers, Freedom Fighters 8.jpg|Autobot Supreme Commander Sora Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Autobot Hot Shot Optimus-prime-transformers-movie.jpg|Autobot Commander Optimus Prime Sailor Moon.jpg|Autobot Female Commander Sailor moon Artilleryman.jpg|Lord Artilleryman Gandalf-the-grey.jpg|Albus Dumbledore TFA Sentinel Prime promoimage.jpg|Sentinel Prime Aqua.png|Aqua TERRA1.png|Terra 3.png|Ventus 626.png|Stitch Remy.jpg|Remy 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Odu-Bathax 300px-Lion 007.png|Maximal Trooper 1216679134666 f.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Lg-promo-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-1 16423.jpg|Lieutenants Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Dave-the-Barbarian-ds01.jpg|Dave The barbarian Heroes4Hire.gif|Luke Cage & Iron Fist 1219238-0jack large.jpg|Jack Cayman Webworld Sky Lynx.jpg|Autobot Wrecker Commander Sky Lynx Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Autobot Impactor SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Autobot Sandstorm 412px-DW G1Broadside.jpg|Autobot Wrecker broadside DW Countdown to Extinction Springer.jpg|Autobot Gladiator Springer Kup tale.jpg|Autobot Sergent Kup 434px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Autobot Weapon Specialist Ironhide PrimeProblem Jazz is in the way.jpg|Autobot Jazz 387px-TheRouteOfAllEvil Elita One.jpg|Autobot Elita One 347.jpg|Autobot Shippo Sa-amy-rose-03.jpg|Autobot Amy Rose 500full.gif|Knuckles the Echinda Peppy i 6183.jpg|Autobot Peppy Hare Foxbrawl 2.jpg|Fox McCloud Dante.jpg|Master Dante SonicCharacterImage.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 232683-shin3art008 large.jpg|The Demi-Fiend Terrafin.jpg|Terrafin Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Iron-man.jpg|Autobot Technology Hero Iron Man Teen Titans Raven wig ver 01-4-03.jpg|Autobot Raven Bloo5ve.jpg|Bloo 1244925633 1637 full.jpg|Chipette Commander Britanny Miller-Jamal 1244925651 9341 full.jpg|Chipette Warrior Elenaor Miller-Jamal 1244925675 8018 full.jpg|Chipette Military Transport Jeanette Miller-Jamal 375px-Simon 1990.jpg|Simon Seville 423px-Theodore.jpg|Chipmunk Soldier Theodore Alvin seville.jpg|Chipmunk Commander Alvin 124567050370916800.jpg|Yogui y Bubu Blu-and-Jewel-collage.jpg|Blu and Jewel 4529226mochilo 7.jpg|Mochilo summoner 50334 37620783767 1263538 n.jpg|commander Pincho xrosupdate1.jpg|Taiki , Nene and Kiriha commanders ataru 2.jpg|Autobot Ataru summoner doraemon-2.jpg|autobot Doraemon 275px-G1Galaxy Shuttle boxart.jpg|Galaxy Endymion 250px-Thing v2 1 coverart.jpg|Autobot The Thing 300px-Blacker.jpg|Blacker 250px-AnimeHoli.jpg|Holi 311px-Robot2.jpg|Autobot R.O.B. 160px-McQuack.jpg|Launchpad McQuack 300px-Roadking robotmode.jpg|Roadking 180px-Phoenix armor.jpg|Phoenix 180px-Diver pretender.jpg|Diver 180px-Metalhawk pretender.jpg|Metalhawk 012-Frafdo.jpg|Autobot Frafdo 1090548 249px.jpg|Autobot Snooper & Blabber 300px-Victory boater.jpg|Boater images 06.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto commander images 07 69.jpg|autobot Tomoyo asterix quiriquix 89.jpeg|Quiriquix summoner Ivy_the_Kiwi_26571 45.jpg|Ivy the kiwi fishman_mighty-flip-champs_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|autobot Fishman alta_mighty-flip-champs_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|Alta commander 47c6c4f4-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg|Li commander Pink-panther-pic.gif|autobot pink panther 300px-NexusPrimeflankedbyotherPrimes.jpg|Nexus Prime 250px-Slamdance_MTMTE.jpg|Autobot Slamdance 300px-Safeguardanimatedboxart.jpg|Autobot Safeguard Omega_Prime_official.jpg|Omega Prime 345px-Generations_Street_Combiner.jpg|Autobot Automobilizer clank.jpg|Secret Agent Autobot Clank Lamu 45.jpg|Autobot Lamu zorori250X280.jpg|Autobot Zorori PEDRO-NICO-personaje-pelicula-rio.jpg-300x225.jpg|Pedro y Nico commanders Axel Blaze.png|Autobot Axel Blaze Harley Kane.JPG|Harley Kane Summoner Darren Charles.png|Darren Charles commander Garfield.png|Autobot Garfield Fígaro.jpg|Figaro The Cat Dulcea.jpg|Dulcea Rebel Units Rebel Troopers.jpg|Rebel Soldiers Rebel Vanguard.jpg|Rebel Vanguards Autobot Combiners Autobot Princesses Serenity Maximus.jpg|Autobot Serenity Maximus 180px-MCA-ElitaOne.jpg|Princess Elita-1 JY3D Fantasia2000.jpg|Spring Sprite Aerialbots 210px-Superion studioox.jpg|Aerialbot Super Warrior Superion 300px-Silverbolt magnificent six.jpg|Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt 200px-AerialAssault Slightshot newchest.jpg|Aerialbot Warrior Airazor 350px-MTMTEPowerglide.jpg|Aerialbot Air Warrior Powerglide 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg|Aerialbot Soldier Fireflight 230px-Jetfireskyfire.jpg|Aerialbot Air Lieutenant Skyfire Skydive aerialbots over america.jpg|Aerialbot Fighter Skydive 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg|Aerialbot Warrior Air Raid Multiforce Landcross.jpg|Multiforce Gestalt Landcross 250px-Dashtacker.jpg|Autobot Dashtacker 300px-Machtackle.jpg|Autobot Machtackle 300px-Wingwaver.jpg|Autobot Wingwaver Protectobots 300px-G1Defensor-VisualWorks.jpg|Protectobot Defensor Hotspot-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Commander Hot Spot 300px-Blades-mtmte-unpublished.jpg|Protectobot Warrior Airbolt / Blades Streetwise-warwithin.jpg|Protectobot Rescue Defender Streetwise G1 UltimateWeapon FirstAid fixingfridges.jpg|Protectobot Medic Red Alert G1 GhostintheMachine Groove lockedloaded.jpg|Protectobot Messenger Groove Dinobots Butwhy.gif|Omega-Dinobot 481px-G2GrimlockArtwork.jpg|Dinobot Leader Grimlock DesertionDinobots2 Swoop humans.jpg|Dinobot Bombraider Swoop SlagG1.jpg|Dinobot Messenger Slag 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg|Dinobot Warrior Sludge 190px-WarOfDinobots SnarlDebut.jpg|Dinobot Foot Soldier Snarl Technobots Computron Prime.jpg|Computron Prime DWMTMTE Scattershot.jpg|Technobot Leader Scattorshot 300px-NoseconeMoneyIsEverything.jpg|Nosecone G1 afterburner moneyiseverything.jpg|Technobot Messenger Afterburner 300px-G1Strafe MTMTE.jpg|Strafe 300px-TechnobotLightspeed MTMTE.jpg|Lightspeed Trainbots 300px-Raiden boxart.jpg|Railroad Endymion Seizan - Boxart.jpg|Seizan 250px-G1 - Suiken - Boxart.jpg|Suiken 250px-G1 - Yukikaze - Boxart.jpg|Yukikaze 250px-Getsuei-card.jpg|Trainbot Getsuei 250px-G1 - Kaen - Boxart.jpg|Kaen 300px-G1 - Shouki - Boxart.jpg|Shouki Decepticons, Horrorscopicons Viking chief.jpg|Viking Commanders Godzilla2000-36.jpg|Godzilla Prime (Ghost Head) 250px-ROTF-Ravagefires.jpg|Decepticon Wildcat Ravage 175px-Mtmte1 rumble robotmode.jpg|Decepticon Rumble Tud2_audio_disruptor_waves.jpg|Decepticon Soundwave Tud3_starscream_smirkiest.jpg|Decepticon Starscream 300px-Quint.jpg|Quintesson Master Quint Tripod.jpg|The Quintesson Tripods 379655-hades super.jpg|Hades 11253.gif|Shere Khan 1236.jpg|Decepticon Hexxus (Killed By Zathura) TripodZarak.png|Decepticon Tripod Leader StarscreamsGhost Galvatron smoking.jpg|Decepticon Master Galvatron Chaomos.jpg|Chaomos Queen Beryl by kir tat.jpg|Decepticon Queen Beryl Mega Titan.jpg|Mega-Titan Malefor.jpg|Decepticon Malefor SP-02.jpg|Decepticon Zira Shan-Yu.png|Decepticon Shan-Yu TrypticonAnimated.jpg|Decepticon Dragon/Dinosaur Hybrid Trypticon 34o3hgm.jpg|Giant Enemy Crab 457px-G1Dirge MTMTE.jpg|Decepticon Dirge MMP2 Thrust at HQ.jpg|Decepticon Thrust 300px-RamjetG1.jpg|Decepticon Ramjet 200px-WFC Slipstream bot.jpg|Decepticon Slipstream TripleTakeover Blitzwing coach.jpg|Decepticon Landmaster 348558-neyla_large.jpg|Decepticon Neyla FFOD1-Scourgeface.jpg|Decepticon Sweepbomber Lord Zedd 2.jpg|Lord Zedd Decepticon.jpg|Rita Repulsa Morgana.jpg|Decepticon Morgana Mortla kombat.jpeg|Decepticon Scorpion Vega by mawnbak-d36i6ge.jpg|Vega Specspidey ep14b.jpg|Decepticon Mind Controller Mysterio Kraken-cthulhu.jpg|Decepticon Cthulu ShaoKahn Render.jpg|Decepticon Muscle Man Shao Kahn Slushhead-motu1.jpg|Slushhead Ganondorf twilight.jpg|Decepticon Ganondorf 365px-Skyquake.jpg|Decepticon Skyquake Militron.png|Militron 300px-G1Sunstorm-Yoshioka.jpg|Decepticon Sunstorm 200px-Lupay.jpg|Decepticon Hypnotizer Lupay Dr Heinz.jpg|Decepticon Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz Megavolt.jpg|Decepticon Electric Master Megavolt 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk 37349 Sly2.jpg|Decepticon Sly Cooper 250px-Panda King.jpg|Decepticon Flameblast Panda King 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Mz. Ruby 180px-Mugshotns4.png|Decepticon Muggshot Raleigh.png|Sir Raleigh Overlord-II-Wallpaper-8.jpg|Decepticon Overlord Knight char_12533.jpg|Decepticon Tormak Soul slammer.jpg|Hawaiian Decepticon Soul Shadow Slammer 300px-Aries.png|Horrorscopicon Ariex 300px-Taurus.png|Horrorscopicon Terrorus 300px-Cancer.png|Horrorscopicon Cancer X 300px-Scorpio.png|Horrorscopicon Scorpionix 300px-Gemini.png|Horrorscopicon Geminiscene 300px-Leo.png|Horrorscopicon Leohardo 300px-Capricorn.png|Horrorscopicon Capricornius 300px-Virgo.png|Horrorscopicon Virgontica 300px-Libra.png|Horrorscopicon Librax 300px-Pisces.png|Horrorscopicon Piscentence 300px-Apollo.png|Horrorscopicon Leader Apollocalyspe 300px-Sagitarius.png|Horrorscopicon Sagitterrorius 300px-Aquarius.png|Horrorscopicon Aquariuism 300px-Luna.png|Horrorscopicon Lunatix Kh2-sephiroth2.jpg|Sephiroth Sgjazzbio.jpg|Jawfire Ts.jpg|Bullstrip 200px-SG Wheeljack.jpg|Landpoint 250px-Squawkbox.jpg|Decepticon Squawkbox 789.jpg|Grand Duke Of Owls 67.jpg|Ruber 240px-GobotCyKillTV.jpg|Decepticon Renegade Cy-Kill ArmTVTidalWave.jpg|Decepticon Tidal Wave Taskmaster1.jpg|Decepticon Taskmaster Venom from Movie.jpg|Venom Kerchu.png|Kerchu Soldier Cragmite.png|Cragmite Hunter Tripod.jpg|Devastikus / Tripods Character large 332x363 snaptrap.jpg|Verminous Snaptrap 640px-Dark Gaia.jpg|Dark Gaia Decepticon Combiners Decepticon Intelligence Neo Darkside.jpg|Metal Xehanort Terrorcons 200px-Abominus1.jpg|Abominus Combaticons 300px-Bruticusg1guido.jpg|Combaticon Bruticus Maximus Stunticons 300px-Menasor studioox.jpg|Menasor Constructicons 400px-ROTF Devastator promo.jpg|Constructicon Devastator Seacons KingPoseidon1.jpg|Decepticon Piranacon Predacons Predaking primatives.jpg|Predacon Predaking Enemies Heartless StormRider.png|Storm Rider AirSoldierHeartless-1.png|Air Commander Cherry Philharmonic.png|Cherry Philharmonic CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant Heartless Carrier Ships.png|Pureblood Heartless Ships Nobodies 590px-Twilight Thorn Render (Idle) KHII.png|Twilight Thorn Assasin.jpg|Assassin Berserker.jpg|Berserker Creeper.jpg|Creeper CruiserNobody.png|Nobody Ships Unversed Arch Raven.png|Arch Raven Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister Unversed Battleships.jpg|Unversed Ships Imperial Units authentic-stormtrooper-cost.jpg|Stormtroopers Snowtr.jpg|Snowtroopers sandtrooper.jpg|Sandtroopers StormShock.png|Shock Troopers 254px-Scouttrooper22.jpg|Scout Troopers 1000px-Galactic Empire logo.png|Jungle Troopers 1000px-Galactic Empire logo.png|Forest Troopers 329px-Seatrooper.jpg|Seatroopers Swamptrooper1b.jpg|Swamptroopers Gunner.jpg|Imperial Engineers Imperial Army Commando.jpg|Imperial Officers DarkTroopers-RECG.jpg|Dark Troopers 332px-TerrorTrooperConcept.jpg|Terror Troopers Incin trooper.jpg|Blaze Troopers 1000px-Galactic Empire logo.png|Frost Troopers CloneAssassin-ROTSGG.jpg|Assassin Troopers TIEpilot full.jpg|TIE Pilots Pilot3.jpg|AT-AT Pilots Imperial marine.jpg|Imperial Marines K.I.A. W.I.A. Quotes Disney's the Chipmunks and Chipettes: A New Legend ALVIN: 'Oh No! We're in New York! and The Imperial Units Are Destroying it And Allied the Negamoon and Witches 5! JETFIRE: 'You're Right!' Disney's the Chipmunks and Chipettes: The New Destiny Kingdom Hearts: Aqua's Journey Universe XP Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Combiners Galvatron: I'm Sorry About Your Religion of our Worlds, Five of the Commanders. Sora: You Will Not Absorbs the Kingdom Hearts Pillars, Galvatron! Quintesson Master: No One... Has Never Heard From Again! Rick O'Connell: Of course Something must Have Gone Wrong! Artilleryman: I Won't Let Us off the Sailor scout Commander. Tripod Leader: Well it will giving a Powered Orders. Decepticons, Seize Them! (Decepticon Surrenders to Its Heroes) Quintesson Master: I Have... Vixerion: Guilty Or Inno-- Sailor Mercury: Don't Do it! Starscream: You Know the War... Chimera Spirit Of Destruction Hexxus where it Worked But I Will. Shoot Him! Sailor Moon: NO! (Decepticons inbound where it Will Feared Evil) Quintesson Master: Only That Will it Sacrifice But Nothing. Optimus Prime: But Will it Will Stop The Decepticon Arawn and I Will Blown Cauldron into Shreds!? Mozenrath: Wrong! Tidal Wave!! Tidal Wave: Arise The Gestalts! Category:Events Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Prince Charming's plot Category:Evil plot Category:Tripod Zarak's Plot Category:War Category:War